Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga
Yusuke Onodera (小野寺 ユウスケ Onodera Yusuke) is the resident of the World of Kuuga in Kamen Rider Decade. He has a very self-confident and gullible child-like personality, a stark contrast to the original incarnation of Kuuga, Yusuke Godai. Yusuke supports the police in fighting the Gurongi and has feelings for Detective Ai Yashiro, as he fights to see her smile. When Yusuke first discovered the Arcle Belt, he was warned of Decade's existence as the "devil" by Narutaki. Yusuke rarely engages in battle while journeying with Tsukasa. He does, however, act as a inspirational figure to the other Riders, as can be seen with his aiding of Wataru, as well as his actions in the other Riders' worlds. While traveling with Tsukasa, he acts as his personal assistant. Personality As mentioned above, Yusuke is a happy-go-lucky and honest person that fights to protect everyone's smile. Yusuke constantly seeks to better himself and as a result, gained 2000 skills because of it. While serious about keeping his vows, Yusuke will break some if he considers it absolutely necessary. His cheerfulness sometimes also could encourage the others, particularly at dark times. Despite being in a hard situation, Yusuke never lets go of his smile and always tries being optimistic most of the time. This charity is what made Yusuke could easily befriend the others and also give them hopes. As long as it's for other people's sake, Yusuke will never hesitant to do anything, particularly after becoming Kuuga. Despite his sorrowful childhood and his own crisis as Kuuga at some point, Yusuke's smile never falters. However, despite being an overall good person, it doesn't mean that Yusuke never shows anger. The most crucial part was at Jaraji's incident which had driven Yusuke to hate the Gurongi. After realizing that the Gurongi kill people for their own satisfaction and want to kill more innocent people, Yusuke couldn't help but feel anger. The result was he got a mental vision of Ultimate Form after killing Jaraji brutally; which was a warning of what would happen to him if he continued this path. Yusuke's hatred becomes more severe by times, especially if he is being taunted by his enemies. The revelation between Kuuga and Daguva also only worsens him. Despite his overgrowing hatred toward Gurongi, Yusuke assured to his friends that he will be alright as long as he doesn't fight out of hatred. He always holds back his anger with his facade smile, trying not to worry the others. He also holds back whenever he used too much force in battles. Seeing a clear self is the key to control Ultmate Form, Yusuke tried to bury his hatred as deep as possible while also raising his own mentality. His friends also always support as best as they can, giving him much more power to not let himself falls to the darkness. He even tried his best not to use Ultimate Form until the last fight. With a strong will like this, he not only obtained, but also successfully gained full control over Ultimate Form and it's upgraded form Rising Ultimate, proving Daguva wrong and showing himself worthy as Kuuga. Chronicles of Great New Empire TBA Dynasty Warriors Storyline TBA Forms is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. In the first episode, Yusuke wears the belt to fight Zu-Gumun-Ba but is unable to fully utilize its power. Kuuga will turn white if he is seriously injured and will not be able to transform for 2 hours. In the first few episodes, he is labeled as and thought to be a different being from his other form. Although his power is weak in this form, he can still use the finisher called , though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Growing Form is mainly called or by its Unidentified Lifeform number. In one episode Ichijou tells the other policemen that the Number 2 is the same being as the Number 4. Appearances: Episodes 1, 2, 18, 19, 26, 30, 41 & 45 - Standard Forms= Similar to his predecessor, Riku, Yusuke used these forms to fight the Gurongi Tribe. is Kuuga's default form and has red armor, originally referred to by the police as . Yusuke was first able to transform into this form while fighting Zu-Gooma-Gu. In this form, Kuuga uses his attack to kill the monsters. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Mighty Form is called or by its Unidentified Lifeform number. Appearances: Episodes 2-5, 7, 9-18, 20-23, 27-42, 44, 45, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super Hero Taisen, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, Super Hero Taisen GP - Dragon= Dragon Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 90 kg. (198.4 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 30 m. (98 ft., 4 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 is an azure form that allows Kuuga to be more agile and quicker, although his physical strength is lower than Mighty Form, Dragon Form enables Kuuga to and jump quickly in order to pursue the enemy. However, it also gives Kuuga less protection, yet being better suited for quick movements and more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, Kuuga uses the staff as his weapon, transmorgified by using any pole or stick-like object to manifest it. Kuuga's finishing move in this form is , an aerial thrust attack to the torso. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Dragon Form is called . Appearances: Episodes 5-7, 14, 16, 25, 28-30, 32, 34-37, 39, 41, 43 & 45 - Pegasus= Pegasus Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 99 kg. (218.3 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 is a green shooting form where Kuuga's senses are heightened to extreme, superhuman levels, enabling him to see, hit and hear his opponents with deadly precision. It also allows Kuuga to detect the enemy's position, despite whatever ability they may have to avoid detection. The downside to this is that it can not be sustained for too long because of the enormous strain placed on the nervous system from over stimulation (only 50 seconds), and if Kuuga exceeds this limit, he shall be knocked back into Growing Form and become unable to transform for two hours. Kuuga uses the crossbow/gun hybrid weapon that can be created out of any gun-like object, commonly Ichijo's hand gun. Kuuga's finishing move with the bow gun is , an arrow shot from the bowgun after pulling the hammer back to the fullest length. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Pegasus Form is called . Appearances: Episodes 7-8, 22, 25-26, 33, 39, 43-45 - Titan= Titan Form *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 110 kg. (242.5 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 is a purple herculean form where his defense is greatly increased, allowing him to withstand most of his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. Although this armor provides superior protection, it still leaves parts of his body exposed, thus making him still suspectible to damage. Kuuga uses the that can be created out of pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. Kuuga's finishing move is , a powerful sword thrust wherein Kuuga twists the blade as it is impaled. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Titan Form is called . Appearances: Episodes 10, 14, 23, 24, 29, 30, 35, 39, 42 & 45 }} - Rising Forms= By allowing himself to be the conduit for electricity to power the Amadam, Yusuke Godai obtained upgraded versions of his standard ones. Known as Kuuga's Golden Power for its additional gold trimmings and extensions and the mark of power (chikara written in ancient Linto writings) on the back of Kuuga's hands. , with golden trimmings. The is equipped in the right leg, upgrading Kuuga's attack to , which causes the target to explode with the blast radius of a few city blocks. Appearances: Episodes 30, 33, 42, 45, 46 - Dragon= Rising Dragon *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 92 kg (202.8 lbs) (Rising) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2 t. (Rising) **'Normal kicking power': 5 t. (Rising) **'Maximum jump height': 50 m. (164 ft.) (Rising) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft. per 2 sec) **'Sense': x10 Dragon Form was later upgraded by the golden power into , gaining a golden trim with his weapon enhanced into the voulge and his finishing move has improved into the . Appearances: Episodes 28 & 41 - Pegasus= Rising Pegasus *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 99.9 kg. (220.2 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1 t. **'Normal kicking power': 3 t. **'Maximum jump height': 15 m. (164 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 seconds) **'Senses': x1,000 Once upgraded to , Kuuga can hold the form for 30 seconds more for a total of 1 minute and 20 seconds, and uses the for his . This attack may use up to three arrows. Appearances: Episodes 25-26, 33, 39-41 - Titan= Rising Titan *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 122 kg. (269.0 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Normal kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 10 m. (32 ft. and 8 in.) **'Maximum running speed': 100m per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) **'Sense': x10 This was the first of Kuuga's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming . As a result, Kuuga uses the for the finisher. But Kuuga can create a second Rising Titan Sword to use in the stronger attack. Appearances: Episodes 24, 30, 35 & 41 }} - Amazing Mighty= Amazing Mighty *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 125 kg. lbs. *'Ability perimeters:' **Punching power: 35 t. **Normal kicking power: 50 t. **Maximum jump height: 60m (196 ft., 10 in.) **Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 5.2 seconds (328 ft. per 5.2 sec) **Sense: x10 **Finishing Attack Power: 75 t. (Amazing Mighty Kick) is the evolved form of Rising Mighty appeared in episode 46, with Kuuga's armor becoming black and the Mighty Anklet equipped on both legs for use of the dropkick attack. As none of Kuuga's forms is called in the series by its actual name, the Amazing Mighty Form is called being the only one power-uped form to have its own color name. Appearances: Episodes 46-47 - Ultimate= combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultimate Kuuga has a much different design colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over his body, as well as having five horns on the headcrest, a black belt core and spiky-looking armor. Originally a risk is that the user would lose control and become like Daguva, a monster bent on killing everything in its way. However, due to Godai's gentle nature, he later manages to retains his will as he uses the new form against Daguva, retaining the red eye color of Mighty Form as opposed to the original black eyed color. When in battle, Ultimate Kuuga is able to see a Grongi's human form and every single attack from Kuuga Ultimate causes his opponent to bleed, despite the enemy's powerful armor. This form has roughly the same amount of power as Daguva himself. This form can also utilize the same powers as Daguva including Pyrokinesis, along with the ability to utilize the Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, and Titan Sword, all in Rising form. However this ability was never shown, along with Ultimate Form's most powerful attack, the , which is the second strongest version of his Rider Kick, said to be easily capable of destroying the entire world. This form was also called the or . It is the only Kuuga's non-power-up-form that has no color indication. In Kamen Rider Decade, Ultimate Kuuga is also capable of the finisher, a punch coated with hot flames. Appearances: Episode 35 (Vision), 47 (Vision), 48 - Rising Ultimate= Rising Ultimate *'Rider height': 200 cm. (6 ft., 7 in.) *'Rider weight': 150 kg. (330.7 lbs.) *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 100 t **'Normal kicking power': 120 t. **'Maximum jump height': 110 m. (360.8 ft.) **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1 seconds (328 ft per 1 seconds) Once unique to Kamen Rider Decade is Kuuga . Rising Ultimate is Kuuga`s strongest form as well as having the same risks as Ultimate Form. Much like Kuuga's other forms that were given a "Rising" upgrade within the original Kamen Rider Kuuga, Rising Ultimate is the final, evolved, and true form of Kuuga's Ultimate Form. In this form, Kuuga has two attacks: the and the . He also presumably has all of Ultimate form's standard powers (which may be enhanced) as well. In this form, Yusuke Godai surpasses all the Gurongi and most of the Heisei Riders in power. Kuuga Rising Ultimate is first accessed in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker by his Decade counterpart until he uses it in Wizard's last episode Neverending Story. Differently from his counterpart's version of the form, Godai's Rising Ultimate produced electricity sparks when it charged up its attack, like with the previous Rising Forms, while Onodera's red eyes Rising Ultimate was shown with flames around its special attacks. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Episode 51 }} - Kuuga Gouram= Kuuga Gouram Decade's Final Form Ride Card allows Kuuga to transform into the , giving him the ability to fly. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Episode 51 }} Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Adventurers Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Shape Shifters Category:Speedsters Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nobunaga Shimazaki Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:One-Man Army Category:Heisei Kamen Riders Category:Main Characters